


K is for Katoptronophilia

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: To anyone who didn't know them well enough, the mirror on the ceiling was a decoration.Katoptronophilia - Sexual arousal from having sex in front of mirrors.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: A-Z Kink List [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	K is for Katoptronophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another part is done.
> 
> Enjoy!

For anyone that wasn’t close enough to them to know, or for the ones they just didn’t want to share the details of their intimacy with, the mirror on the ceiling was for decoration only. But Jaden knew better. A lot better. They had mirrors on the doors of their shared wardrobe too because it stood directly opposite the bed. But those were easier to lie about if anyone asked.

“Jess, I’m home!”, Jaden yelled up the stairs to his boyfriend, who was still inevitably in bed. Jesse wasn’t a morning person. Jaden was like that once too, but he’d grown out of that rather quickly once he left duel academy. No school, no classes, nothing disappointing or boring to get up to in the morning. He liked mornings now. Mainly because he got to wake up next to the blue-haired angel he called his boyfriend every day. And besides, he wasn’t opposed to morning sex at all. (At least on the rare occasion that Jesse was awake when he was).

Jaden put the bag of take-out that he’d bought for dinner on the kitchen table and began looking through the cabinets for clean plates for them to use. He looked over at the stack of dirty dishes in the sink and frowned. Hadn’t he asked Jess to take care of that before he’d left the house? Well, it didn’t matter now; he was just going to do it himself instead.

“You’d better get down here, I have food”, Jaden called, hoping that his boyfriend was able to hear him. Maybe the promise of food would guilt trip Jesse into doing the dishes later. He sure hoped so.

“Just a sec! Oh, actually Jaden? Will you come here?”. Jaden heard Jesse yell back. He found himself sighing. God. He’d never get tired of that gorgeous accent. Jaden rolled his eyes, not too happy that he had to put dinner on hold and headed upstairs towards their shared bedroom. He pushed the door open only to see the bluenette on the bed, phone pressed to his ear and holding up a finger as a silent ‘wait a minute’. Jaden huffed but did so nonetheless, waiting until Jesse hung up before speaking.

“You good? Who was that?”, Jaden cocked an eyebrow. Jesse placed his phone on the bedside table before turning back to Jaden. “It was Jim. Shirley’s sick so he had to take her to the vet. Poor thing”, Jesse frowned slightly as he spoke. Jaden nodded in agreement. “How was work?”. Jesse’s usual smile returned and Jaden couldn’t help but smile back. “Good. Are you alright, Jess? You’d usually ask these things over dinner, which by the way, is still downstairs getting colder by the minute. So come on”. Jesse’s hand shot out to grab a hold of the brunette’s wrist. “There’s nothin’ wrong, Jay. It’s just that I’ve been missin’ you all day and I’d rather have something other than take-out right now”, Jesse flashed his boyfriend a seductive smirk.

Jaden seemed to take the hint, climbing up on the bed so he could press their lips together in a sweet kiss. Jesse took the opportunity to pull Jaden on top of him, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped the bluenette as Jaden pressed his thigh against the growing bulge in his pants, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so. “Ah, Jaden!”

Jaden began trailing wet kisses down Jesse’s neck and collarbone, only stopping when he got to one of his nipples. He took the pink bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers running through his hair, tugging it. He gave the same attention to the other, taking it into his mouth and biting down softly, hearing Jesse let out a shaky sigh above him.

Jesse lay back on the bed, lifting his hips so that Jaden could get his jeans and underwear off. He spread his legs wider as a silent invitation for Jaden to crawl between them. Jaden steadied himself with one hand on Jesse’s thigh while he reached to get the lube off the nightstand with the other. He popped open the cap and was about to squeeze some onto his fingers when Jesse grabbed his wrist again, eyes downcast, a beautiful blush covering his cheeks.

“You don’t have to…um…prep me. I did it before you got home”. Jaden nearly came on the spot, the image of Jesse fingering himself and moaning his name while he was away proving to be nearly too much for him. He popped open the button on his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking lazily. Jaden slicked up his cock, lining himself up with Jesse’s entrance and pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully inside his boyfriend. Jesse made another pleasured sound at the feeling of being so full. Fuller than his fingers would ever get him.

Jesse looked up at the ceiling, watching himself getting fucked in the mirror. Jaden caught on quick to what exactly the other was looking at, laughing. “You just can’t fucking help yourself. Can you, Jess? You need to be able to see my cock sliding in and out of you. Do you like watching yourself get taken by me while you’re moaning like a needy little slut, huh?”, Jaden looked down at his boyfriend, smirking. He could tell that Jesse wanted to say something, but the words died in his throat. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence through the cloudy haze of pleasure that he was feeling.

“Fuck! Yes, Jay. Please…fuck!...don’t stop. I wanna watch you come on me. Please Jaden”, Jesse begged, unsure if what he was saying was even making sense. Jaden sped up his thrusts, the room filling up with their moans and the sound of skin on skin.

Jesse came a moment later, spilling onto his own stomach. He watched himself in the mirror as Jaden continued thrusting into him. Jaden could feel himself getting close. He pulled out of Jesse and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it to the sight of his boyfriend covered in his own come and looking absolutely wrecked. He came with a loud moan and Jesse watched as the brunette shot ropes of come onto his face and chest, his cock twitched at the sight.

Jaden rolled off his boyfriend to lie beside him, panting. Damn, it would be nice to have that fried shrimp right about now. But they had to clean themselves up, so that’s what would happen, food be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. We hope you liked it.
> 
> Depending on how life is going, we might be updating this series twice a week. But don't hold us to that.


End file.
